my sister elsa
by 58amazing.turtle000
Summary: this story is about a girl called alexa who is confused about her mysterious sister who has just apeared from being frozen. this is what wouldve happened if anna stayed frozen.


My sister Elsa

I was so scared. She was just standing there staring straight at me, straight through me. I didn't move, I was too scared to. I didn't know what to do, what should I do? I feel odd to odd but at the same time not odd at all. I blinked twice so did she at that exact moment, like a mirror was between us. I move my head checking I'm still at the park. Yes I was feeling sick and strange. Suddenly, she takes two steps towards me I try to take two steps back but I can't because _my_ back is scared stiff against a crumbling brick wall! What was I going to do? I was trapped alone and I didn't even have my phone on me to call 999. But then I felt so guilty she looked so scared like I was supposed to know her but I didn't. she looked like she was going to run away back to wherever she came from and I could never ever live with myself knowing I could've helped her and didn't.

"Can I help you?" I trembled.

"Do you really not know me Alexa" she replied. How did she know my name? Wait I've heard that voice before that young strong voice but not since years ago though.

"Alexa are you ok you look like you're going to faint, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you!"

"No! I've never fainted before in my life and I never will!" I argued.

I gasped for air but my lungs couldn't grab anything. Now I Had realised who she was and what she was. But it couldn't be this. It would be impossible too impossible. Now I was going to faint!

CHAPTER 2

I was at Centerfield Park the best park there is. It's that good, there's even two police man guarding the door. All of a sudden, I had it police that was what I needed. I remembered some left over sweets I had from my best friends sleepover party I had from last night. I put one out on my wrist she looked confused but took it anyway. Thinking I was offering it out to her (not realising my plan).

Then I took hold of her wrist pressing it down on to mine I dug her nails into the back of my hand making me cry. Now it was time for my plan.

"Help help!" I yelled," Police this stranger is trying to kidnap me please anyone help me please!" I yelled whilst grabbing her hand and making sure it was locked on to mine. However she was much older than me which meant she would be much stronger than me. Unfortunately for me she broke out and gave me a dirty look and ran off. Oh no what have I done. I felt terrible. I looked to my left the security man asked me if I was ok and started to talk in to his walkie talkie.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm going to have to take you to the police station and there we can call you're parents and let them know what has happened and you're also going to have to tell us what has happened as well ok."

I nodded my head and he took me to the police car that had just pulled up. I clambered in side the very clean car. A bit too clean if you ask me…

Oh oh. Too clean? Too protective? Too shiny guns in there pockets? It's a trap, I'd know it anywhere.

These where Dom and Ralph two extremely famous Detectives! There famous because there really good at hiding there secret identity. Oh and also they were O.C.D's.

"Ralph, Dom is that you?" I question them.

They look at each other then at me.

"Yes, why? How did you know it was us?" they answer.

"Well my mom and dad are in the C.I.A" and when there's a crime by a kid or something they always ask me to come and help them. So I've picked up a few things over two or three years." I answered. They looked at each other, astonished, I was pretty surprised my self. (Erm A little detail I forgot to add in was that they used to be cereal killers!)

"hey kid listen" this was Ralph speaking. "we've got a job open as a sort of spy sort of thing and you say you've got experience would you like it?"

O.M.G! did they just ask me to join them? They did! Yay! But hold on. I've already got enough on my plate with that girl and the last thing I need is a job on top of it all.

"sorry guys I would like to but I'm already busy with school and stuff." I lie. "you know how it is right?"

Ralph says its fine and it didn't matter and they weren't really desperate anyway. Also I didn't want them to feel bad so I said if they ever needed anyone as good as me they know who to call. (And then I obviously gave them my phone number.)

CHAPTER 3

After all of that I sprinted straight back to the park. I was hoping I would find that girl there but knowing me obviously I'd have no luck. I kept my white silk gloves on hoping not to touch anything and turn it in to ice. If this girl was really the person I think she is and she tells the world about me I 'm going to be in big big trouble.

I've ran for at least 6 miles I turned a corner and there she was sitting by the canal her feet in the water feeding the ducks some crumbs of bread.

"Erm hello its me Alexa. I'm sorry about before I was just really nervous and everything and I just panicked and didn't know what to do. Sorry."

She looked understanding she was the kind of person who forgives and forgets. However nothing could stop me from feeling guilty.

"Its ok I probably would've done the same it's a bit of a shock isn't it?"

"Elsa isn't it?"

"Yeah that's me."

"How did you find me? I thought you were ddead. Didn't I freeze you? I ask

"no you didn't. the duke of weasel town some how brought me back"

oh oh I heard that the duke of weasel town wanted to find out how I got my powers


End file.
